


Memories in School

by treasureflowers



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah tentang kerinduan Maehara Hiroto dengan sekolah lamanya, SMP Kunugigaoka kelas 3-E dan betapa ia menyadari bahwa kenangan indah itu tak dapat ia lupakan.





	Memories in School

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnO037g60m8

暗殺教室 **©** 松井優征

 

* * *

Langkah kaki pemuda berambut coklat muda itu membawanya menuju ke sebuah gedung tua di atas bukit. Mata berwarna senada memandang gedung tua dan lapangan yang ada di depannya itu dengan pandangan sedih sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Aku rindu sekolah ...," gumam pemuda itu.

Tentu saja, Maehara Hiroto—nama lengkap sang pemuda—sangat merindukan sekolah, kelas 3-E, dan juga  _sensei_  terbaik mereka—Koro- _sensei_  yang sudah terbunuh di tangan anak-anak didiknya sendiri.

Sekolah adalah tempat di mana ia dididik untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, bisa bersosialisasi dengan sesama manusia, mendapatkan teman baru. Sekolah juga tempat di mana ia bisa mendapatkan ilmu pengetahuan yang bisa berguna suatu saat nanti. Namun, masih ada satu lagi hal tentang sekolah yang sangat mempengaruhi hidupnya bahkan sampai detik ini.

Ia bertemu dengan _malaikat_ nya di sana.

* * *

_Maehara memandang lapangan di hadapannya dengan wajah bosan seusai berganti baju olahraga. Lapangan itu penuh dengan rumput dan sangat tidak terawat._

_"Bagaimana caranya kita berolahraga, kalau lapangan saja seperti ini?" tanyanya._

_"Yah .... Mau bagaimana lagi, Maehara? Kita kan kelas_ End _," balas pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya._

 _Ia menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu. Isogai Yuuma—nama yang tercetak di pikirannya ketika memandang pemuda itu. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan mata emas yang berkilau._ _Lalu, pandangan Maehara beralih menuju Koro-_ sensei _yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan berputar-putar di lapangan dengan kecepatannya yang diluar batas normal. Guru berkulit kuning cerah itu berhenti dan seketika lapangan menjadi bersih._

 _" Koro_ -sensei _!"_   _seru murid kelas 3-E bersamaan dan mereka langsung berhambur ke arah lapangan._

_"Nurufufufufu!” Sang pendidik tertawa senang saat melihat anak-anaknya bersemangat seperti itu._

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Maehara membawanya masuk ke area gedung yang hampir saja dihancurkan oleh Ketua Dewan SMP Kunugigaoka—Asano Gakuhou. Ia masuk ke lorong dan kembali mengingat memori-memori yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

"Aku masih ingat betul saat kita berlarian di lorong ini ...."

**.**

_"Oi, Maehara!"_

_"Hahaha!"_

_Maehara berlari sambil membawa sebuah buku tulis tipis yang berlabel 'Isogai Yuuma - 3-E' di halaman terdepan. Isogai yang berada di belakangnya mengejar-ngejar Maehara dengan wajah kesal. Sialnya, Maeraha lari cepat sekali._

_"Kembalikan, Maehara!"_

_"Tidak mauuuu_ — _!"_

**BRAK!**

_"Maehara!"_

_Yang namanya disebut mengaduh kesakitan saat sisi tubuh depannya mencium lantai akibat terjatuh. Mungkin karma memang benar adanya. Maehara jatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri yang terurai-urai. Isogai langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir yang sangat manis_ — _menurut Maehara._

 _"_ _Apa kau baik-baik saja_ _?"_

_Maehara mengangguk. "Um. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Jatuh seperti ini tidak terasa sakit," ujarnya sembari terkekeh._

**.**

**.**

Kini, ruang kelas 3-E lah yang menjadi tujuan berikutnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah masuk dan duduk di bangku nomor dua dari kiri depan. Itu adalah tempat duduknya saat sekolah dulu. Ia memang sudah berusia 20 tahun, namun kerinduannya dan kenangan akan sekolah masih melekat di hati dan pikirannya.

Tangannya mengelus meja kayu kasar itu. Ia bersyukur karena gedung ini belum hancur dan masih sama seperti 5 tahun lalu.

"Koro _-sensei_ , Karasuma-sensei,  _Bitch-_ sensei, anak-anak kelas 3-E, dan ... Yuuma," gumamnya, “aku rindu kalian ...."

Lantas, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena. Ia pun mulai menulis.

* * *

 _Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Koro_ -sensei _, yang Maehara dan seluruh anak kelas 3-E rasakan adalah kaget._

_Siapa sih yang tidak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa wali kelasmu adalah sebuah gurita kuning aneh setinggi dua meter lebih dan mengaku sudah menghancurkan 70 persen bagian bulan dan akan menghancurkan bumi tahun depan?_

_Kayano Kaede_ — _gadis ber_ -seat number  _7 itu memberi nama Koro_ -sensei _pada si gurita. Meskipun Koro_ -sensei _menghancurkan bulan dan harus dibunuh, ia adalah guru terbaik yang kelas 3-E miliki. Ia sangat peduli pada mereka dan mengajari mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh sehingga anak kelas 3-E dapat mengalahkan 3-A dalam pertaruhan._

 _"_ Kiritsu! Rei!"

 _Suara tembakkan dan desing pelet BB terdengar di pagi hari. Sembari menghindari tembakkan, Koro_ -sensei  _mengabsen satu persatu para murid-nya. Selanjutnya, kegiatan pagi hari mereka diikuti oleh keluhan anak 3-E yang menyalahkan kecepatan ekstrim yang dimiliki Koro_ -sensei _._

 _Banyak kejadian yang sudah mereka alami bersama. Salah satunya adalah saat Karma datang pertama kali dan berhasil melukai_ Koro- _sensei. Ada juga suatu ketika saat anak kelas 3-E kedatangan guru baru—Bitch_ -sensei _—yang saat itu tidak mau mengajar di sekolah dan hanya melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Yang paling diingatnya adalah saat Kanzaki dan Kayano diculik oleh anak SMA berandalan dan mereka berhasil menyelamatkan kedua gadis itu._

**.**

**.**

Tentu saja Maehara tidak akan bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan berharga tersebut. Kakinya kembali membawanya Ia kembali mengitari setiap ruangan yang ada di sana. Maehara masuk ke kantor guru yang kosong. Hanya ada lemari-lemari dan sisa buku yang tak terpakai. Maehara bisa membayangkan ada tiga gurunya yang sedang duduk di sana dan mengobrol.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama, ia melangkah ke arah pintu keluar belakang dan menemukan gudang di sebelah gedung sekolah mereka dulu. Gudang yang dijadikan Bitch- _sensei_  menjadi tempat untuk menghabisi Koro _-sensei_ dan tentu saja ia gagal. Gudang itu selalu dibersihkan oleh Maehara dan Isogai saat selesai olahraga seminggu sekali. Gudang yang menjadi tempat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sambil melangkah masuk, kenangan demi kenangan kembali menyeruak.

_Terdengar suara-suara dari dalam gudang. Nampaknya, Maehara dan Isogai lagi-lagi dengan sukarela membersihkan gudang tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga dan perlengkapan yang lain. Tentu saja Maehara dengan senang hati membantu Isogai secara cuma-cuma. Katanya, ia bisa mendapatkan waktu berdua dengan Isogai lebih lama._

_"_ Nee _, Isogai."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Apa benar kau menyukai Asano dari kelas 3-A?"_

_Isogai bergeming dengan wajah yang perlahan bersemu. Bahkan tanpa jawaban tersurat, Maehara sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari tingkah sang sahabat yang langsung malu-malu seperti itu._ _Maehara yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa melepas tawa._

_"Dari wajahmu saja sudah kelihatan jelas, Isogai. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan dariku! Lagipula, aku sahabat dekatmu, benar?"_

_Dari luar, nampaknya Maehara bahagia. Namun, ia menyesal sudah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Maehara," ujar Isogai._

_"Rahasia aman," balas Maehara sambil tersenyum lebar, meski terkesan kaku._

_"Aku sudah selesai. Duluan ya. Aku harus ke_ café  _dulu," ucap si rambut hitam dan meletakkan perlengkapan bersih-bersihnya dan melambai pada Maehara._

 _Tanpa Isogai ketahui, Maehara meremas seragam bagian kiri dadanya._ _Sakit. Perih._ _Seakan ada luka sayatan yang tidak terlihat dan tidak berdarah di sana._

**.**

**.**

Maehara yang sedang memandang isi gudang secara reflek melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan dulu _—_ meremas kaus oblong yang ia pakai. Rasa sakit itu bisa ia rasakan lagi. Meski kenyataannya, rasa sakit itu disertai rasa rindu yang membuncah dari dadanya.

Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di sana dan memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Namun, matanya memandang sebuah pohon rindang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu tertawa kecil. Namun, setelah ia membuka matanya, pandangan yang ia berikan terasa begitu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, pohon itu."

Ia mendekati pohon dan duduk di bawahnya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mengingat satu kejadian lagi yang begitu _menghancurkan_ dirinya.

_Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering. Namun, Maehara masih belum beranjak dari kursinya. Kepala berada di atas kedua tangan yang bersila di atas meja. Nampaknya, Maehara ketiduran saat sedang menunggu Isogai membereskan pekerjaannya dan jahatnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang membangunkannya. Maehara akhirnya terbangun dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tidak menemukan Isogai di dalam kelas dan ia putuskan untuk mencarinya._

_Maehara membawa tas punggungnya keluar lewat pintu belakang. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Isogai dengan wajah memerah malu sedang bersama dengan Asano Gakushuu dari kelas 3-A di bawah pohon rindang._

_Ah. Kalau Karma sampai tahu, betapa sedihnya sang pemuda merah. Dikabarkan, Karma menaruh rasa pada pemuda bermarga Asano tersebut._

_Mereka nampak membicarakan sesuatu dan Asano nampak menyunggingkan senyum lembut—bukan, bukan seringai jahat dan sombong yang seperti biasanya. Ini benar-benar senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah dilihat orang-orang. Lalu, Asano mencium kening Isogai._

_Sekali lagi, Maehara terkejut dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Terlalu banyak perasaan di dalam dirinya dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu._

_Lagipula, Asano dan Isogai saling mencintai. Ia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu hubungan mereka._

**.**

**.**

"Aku yakin kau sudah bahagia bersamanya, Yuuma," gumam Maehara sambil membuka kelopak matanya lagi.

Maehara sudah tidak memanggil Isogai Yuuma dengan nama keluarganya. Karena, pemuda beriris emas itu akan menikah dengan Asano Gakushuu besok.

"Asano Yuuma. Nampak sedikit aneh denganmu," ujarnya lagi entah pada siapa sembari terkekeh.

Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

* * *

"Karma _-kun_. Kau yakin, kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Nagisa.

Karma yang disebut—Akabane Karma—hanya menggangukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan.

"Tumben sekali, Karma _-kun_  pergi ke gedung sekolah tua. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya, perasaanku tidak enak. Mungkin ..., karena aku juga rindu tempat ini," balas Karma.

"Ayo kita ke halaman belakang, Karma- _kun_ ," ajak Nagisa dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Namun, apa yang ia temukan membuat kedua mata _baby-blue_ Nagisa membelalak.

"Maehara _-kun_?" panggil pemuda bermarga Shiota.

Karma merasakan ada yang janggal saat keduanya mendekat ke arah Maehara. Karma bisa melihat kulit dan bibir si  _Cassanova_ _yang_ pucat. Kecurigaannya semakin tinggi saat Karma maju untuk memegang lengan Maehara.

Dingin. Dingin seperti es.

"Nagisa- _kun_ ," panggil Karma sembari mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh dari kantung celana Maehara. Membuat yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengalirkan air mata saat mendengar kalimat Karma selanjutnya.

* * *

Di hari yang sama, Isogai Yuuma sedang  _final fitting_ baju pengantin yang akan dikenakannya besok. _Tuxedo_ berwarna putih itu terlihat pas di tubuh Isogai yang tidak berotot, hampir mirip dengan Nagisa.

"Bagus untukmu, Yuu," ujar Asano sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Arigatou_ , Gakushuu _-kun_ ," balas Isogai sambil membalas senyum Asano.

Isogai menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.  _'Semoga besok berjalan baik-baik saja,'_  batinnya.

Dan keesokkan harinya, pesta pernikahannya dengan Asano digelar secara meriah. Dan tentu saja, Isogai tidak lupa untuk mengundang teman-temannya di kelas 3-E dulu. Ada beberapa yang tidak bisa hadir karena beberapa alasan.

Nagisa melihat Isogai yang ada di atas altar, sedang mengucap janji suci bersama Asano. Pandangan Nagisa beralih melihat Karma yang hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan datar. "Karma _-kun._  Bagaimana caranya kita memberitahu Iso—ah, Yuuma-kun?"

"Mungkin setelah pesta pernikahan berakhir," balas Karma datar.

Berita tentang Maehara tersebar dengan cepat ke seluruh mantan siswa 3-E. Namun, dengan catatan tidak ada yang boleh memberitahu Isogai. Jadilah, alumni kelas 3-E tidak bisa menikmati pesta dengan baik karena terus terpikir tentang Maehara.

Isogai Yuuma yang kini sudah berganti marga menjadi Asano menghampiri Nagisa dan Karma. Kedua orang yang dihampiri memberi selamat atas pernikahannya.

"Yuuma- _kun_. Setelah pesta selesai, bisakah kita bicara? Aku dan Karma _-kun_  ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," bisik Nagisa.

Isogai mengangguk kecil dan setelah itu, Nagisa dan Karma memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana. Keduanya memilih menunggu saja di pintu masuk gedung. Setelah pesta berakhir, Isogai meminta izin untuk menemui Karma dan Nagisa. Masih dengan _tuxedo_ -nya, ia menghampiri Nagisa dan Karma yang sudah menunggu.

"Ayo, Yuuma- _kun_. Ikut kami sebentar.”

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Isogai sambil masuk ke mobil Karma.

"Kau akan tahu setelah sampai di sana.” Karma menyahut dari kursi pengemudi.

Nagisa nampak sedikit gelisah dan kegelisahannya bertambah saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit tempat tujuan mereka. Nagisa mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Isogai.

“Apa ini?”

“Buka saja.”

Isogai menurut dan ia mendapati foto-foto sekolah mereka dan tempat yang menjadi kenangan di SMP mereka dulu. Semakin diperhatikan, ia semakin sadar bahwa hampir semua foto di sana berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Maehara. Kakinya melangkah sembari bergantian melihat foto dan lantai yang ia pijak.

“Kita sudah sampai. Mari masuk ke dalam.”

Isogai masih tidak sadar akan tempat yang ia tuju, karena pikirannya masih terpaku pada foto-foto di hadapannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat ia menyadari tempat apa yang ia tuju. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia melihat tubuh seseorang yang dikenalnya sudah terbujur kaku di atas meja besi.

"Maehara ...?”

Mereka mendekat dan Isogai menyentuh tangan Maehara yang dingin. Wajah Maehara masih tetap tampan meski kulit dan bibirnya pucat. Ia bergeming dan bahkan tidak menyadari kalau air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Maehara- _kun_  meninggalkan kita semua kemarin sore.” Nagisa membuka suaranya.

“Kami meminta orang tua Maehara untuk tidak mengebumikan Maehara terlebih dahulu, karena kami ingin kau bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kali.” Karma menambahkan dan ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang sudah agak lusuh dari dalam kantung celananya.

Saat Isogai menerima surat itu dan membacanya, air matanya semakin deras dan Nagisa serta Karma tidak bisa menghiburnya, karena mereka pun sama hancurnya dengan Isogai.

"Maafkan aku, Maehara. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ....”

**_._ **

**_Siapapun yang menemukan kertas ini, tolong berikan pada Isogai Yuuma—ah, Asano Yuuma._ **

**_Astaga, aku sedang ada di sekolah. Masih ingatkah kau dengan tempat ini? Entah kenapa, kedua kaki ini membawaku menuju gedung tua yang pernah menjadi tempat kita belajar dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru yang selalu bisa memberikan kejutan._ **

**_Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kenangan yang telah aku, dirimu, dan semua anak kelas 3-E lewati. Aku menyadari bahwa sekolah memang tempat yang sangat penting. Tempat yang membuat kita menjadi orang yang berguna di kemudian hari. Tempat kita bertemu dengan orang baru._ **

**_Termasuk bertemu denganmu—malaikatku, Isogai Yuuma._ **

**_Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Aku ingin melindungi dan menjagamu, membuat dirimu menjadi milikku seorang. Namun aku sadar akan posisiku, bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menjadi milikku meski aku berusaha sekeras apapun._ **

**_Apalagi saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau menyukai Asano Gakushuu. Aku menyesal telah bertanya padamu. Lebih baik, aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali._ ** **Curiosity kills the cat, they said. _Namun, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi._**

**_Maaf karena aku merahasiakan ini darimu. Merahasiakan penyakit yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti tubuhku._ **

**_Maaf karena aku sudah menganggumu selama ini dengan segala candaanku._ **

**_Maaf karena aku selalu meminta dan mengambil_ ** **bento _milikmu._**

**_Maaf karena aku sudah menjahilimu sepanjang waktu._ **

**_Maaf karena aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal._ **

**_Maaf karena aku tak datang ke pernikahanmu._ **

**_Yang terakhir, aku ingin minta maaf karena aku mencintaimu, Isogai Yuuma._ **

**_Meski, aku tak bisa datang. Aku selalu mendukung dan mendoakan yang terbaik bagi pernikahanmu dan Asano. Aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya. Kalau Asano macam-macam padamu, aku akan datang dan menghajarnya, oke?_ **

**_Tanganku mulai terasa tidak enak, jadi aku tak bisa menulis lebih lama lagi. Sampai jumpa, Yuuma._ **

 

**Your best friend,**

 

**_Maehara Hiroto_ **

**-Memories in School END-**


End file.
